


all night long, you giggle and scream

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dorms, F/M, Ficlet, Giggly BDSM, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, is a genre now tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here’s an idea,” Foggy says. “You <i>untie</i> me, and I <i>help</i> you write your essay.”</p><p>“I just forgot to do the conclusion,” Marci says, distractedly, not even glancing back at where he’s naked and tied to her dorm bed. “Just be nice and quiet and I’ll give you a treat later.”</p><p>“We’ve long established that I’m not good at quiet,” Foggy says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all night long, you giggle and scream

**Author's Note:**

> posting this here because there's not enough Foggy/Marci and Marci Stahl is the queen of my heart. no direct plans but likely there will be moooore.

“Here’s an idea,” Foggy says. “You _untie_ me, and I _help_ you write your essay.”

“I just forgot to do the conclusion,” Marci says, distractedly, not even glancing back at where he’s naked and tied to her dorm bed. “Just be nice and quiet and I’ll give you a treat later.”

“We’ve long established that I’m not good at quiet,” Foggy says.

“A little too good at the nice part, though,” she replies. “Keep yourself excited, I’ll be done in twenty.”

“That might prove difficult,” Foggy says, “considering I seem to have lost the use of my hands.”

Marci slants an annoyed look over her shoulder before she pulls her t-shirt over her head, tossing it at him. Foggy swallows hard.

“That’ll do it,” he says, faintly, and Marci laughs.

“I’ll lose the bra next if you promise to edit it for me,” she says, lounging back against her desk chair.

“…afterwards?” Foggy asks, hopefully, raising his eyebrows.

“Afterwards,” Marci says, a little sweet, looks him over with a smirk that he finds especially promising before she turns back to her computer, nails tapping neatly on the keys.

 

*

“You’re into this, right?” Marci asks, when she’s got Foggy on his back with three fingers inside of him. He hums speculatively, pushing up to take them deeper.

“Seem to be,” he says, smiling. “You?”

“I’m not opposed,” she says, coolly, not quite meeting his eyes. “Just wanted to check in because I…you know… _care_. About your boundaries and everything.”

Foggy’s grin goes kind of dumb.

“That was really hard for you to say,” he says, reaching up to run a hand through her hair and pull gently until she leans down to kiss him, pinning him with one hand on his shoulder and twisting her fingers at the same time so he moans against her mouth.

“That’s a _fun_ noise,” she says, when she breaks the kiss.

“I agree,” Foggy says, seriously. “How about we see if I can make it again?”

*

It’s just a playful smack, aimed at Marci’s hip as she climbs out of bed to go take a shower, but she freezes for a moment before going over to her whiteboard calendar on the wall and writing something in for tomorrow afternoon. Foggy squints at it then says, slowly, “Did you just schedule me spanking you?”

Marci shrugs.

“I’m a busy woman,” she says. “Ten o’clock sharp, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says, and she smiles at him slowly, biting her lip.

“ _Ma’am_ ,” she says. “I don’t hate that.”

Foggy lays back on her bed and says, lazily, “As long as you’re spanking me next, I’ll call you ma’am all you want,” smiling at the ceiling as Marci’s laughter trails all the way down to the communal showers.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com), where fics like this are born out of procrastinating from other fics out of procrastinating from RL stuff.


End file.
